


A Moment To Remember

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blair walks in on a zoned out Jim, it has ...interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment To Remember

Hi all: I've come to the conclusion that I've contracted a disease (hopefully not fatal...(g)) called "Sentinel-itis"--symptoms at the height of the illness include (but are not limited to): hot flashes (when thinking about anything Sen-related); increase in body temperature (refer to previous symptom); general obsession over anything Sen-related; a perpetual goofy grin, and ocassional over-production of fanfic material. I've got it bad folks, but I'm hoping to ride out the storm. I hope you enjoy the story. :D 

Note: I swear I didn't want to write this, but little green men came down (oops--wrong fandom (g))...Anyway. I appreciate everyone who answered my question about safe sex; I got so much good advice I decided to practice it (or, rather, to have our boys practice it). Just a nice little PWP; for those of you who enjoy "the first time" over and over, like I do. As always, comments, criticisms and critiques are warmly welcomed and appreciated. 

DISCLAIMER: Copyright for characters, etc. belongs to Pet Fly Productions. They own everything, but they'd never let the guys have this much fun... I promise to put their toys back when I'm done. 

WARNING: NC-17. Graphic descriptions of sex between consenting adult men. If you're under 18, or don't approve of this, stop reading. 

This is for Susie; who wanted the guys to be hot for each other, and be willing to admit it. 

## A Moment To Remember

by Kim Gasper

Blair entered the condo and tossed his keys into the basket on the table. The light was on over the sink in the kitchen, but the rest of the lights were out--downstairs, anyway. He could see the light from a lamp up in the loft. *Jim must be up, reading.* He shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the peg next to the door, then headed for the stairs. He'd had some thoughts for some new tests on his way home tonight, and was eager to talk to Jim about them. 

He started up the steps, and called Jim's name softly when he reached the halfway point. No response. That was weird. It wasn't like Jim couldn't hear him--he ascended a few more steps, and tried again; then stopped and listened. Soft, breathy noises greeted his ears. *Oh, God...what if he's got someone up there with him?* Blair almost turned around and went back down the stairs. He didn't think he could stand to see Jim with someone else--someone other than him. It was bad enough to walk around daily, carrying this unrequited love--not to mention the physical ache from sheer lust that was so bad it made surgery without anesthetic look pleasant in comparison--without compounding it by throwing in another image: Jim with someone else. Blair listened again, wishing for once that *he* had the Sentinel senses; but he didn't hear anything other than those soft noises. He shrugged then, fatalistically. Maybe Jim had just fallen asleep, reading. He climbed the rest of the steps, and felt his mouth fall open in shock, disbelief, and desire-- 

*Oh God...!* Blair stopped cold in his tracks, eyes wide and transfixed. Jim had his...he was...Oh, God, he was beautiful. 

Jim lay upon his bed, head thrown back, obviously focused inward. His cock was jutting through the fly in his boxers...(black silk, Blair noted in a small, detached part of his brain)...and he had his hand wrapped around it, stroking up and down, alternating between gentle caresses and hard, hot pumping. The other hand...ohmigod...his other hand was rubbing up and down, and across, his hard, sculpted chest; pausing occasionally to pinch lightly at a nipple. Blair watched in fascination as Jim moved his hand back and forth between those nipples; could almost see the little buds harden and tighten up from the stimulation. 

Blair felt himself beginning to get hard. He really should be going back downstairs...leave now, before Jim heard him; or worse, saw him standing there. Jim's tongue darted out then, licking at his lips; and Blair felt his hand slide down to brush against his rapidly stiffening cock. Jim was beginning to pump his own cock faster now, his fist wrapped tightly around it, until all Blair could see was the glistening head. Blair felt his own breathing begin to increase; he knew his heart rate was off the meter. Why hadn't Jim sensed him? He watched Jim's lips part again, and his own mouth opened slightly, as though kissing him across the distance. A slight intake of air, and Jim whispered, "Blair..." 

Blair had been in the process of imagining those luscious lips moving across his, and opened his eyes wide with surprise at the sound of his name. Jim knew he was here? He moved over toward the bed, then saw immediately why Jim hadn't sensed him: he'd zoned out, more-or-less. It wasn't an actual "zone out" like in the field; but he was definitely focused inward. Blair grinned when he realized just *what* Jim was focusing on. He quickly shucked off his jeans, boxers, and T-shirt and climbed onto the bed next to Jim. He placed his lips over Jim's, and gently forced his mouth open with his tongue. At the same time he replaced Jim's hand with his own, and began stroking the hard cock; at a slightly slower speed than Jim had been going. He wanted to make this last. He explored Jim's mouth, seeking out each crevice with his tongue, savoring the taste of Jim's mouth. Jim was not completely oblivious; he returned the kiss, caressing Blair's tongue with his own, moaning into Blair's mouth. Their tongues tangled frantically until Blair was afraid *he* wouldn't last, and broke off the kiss, gasping for air as he pulled away. 

He kissed his way over to Jim's ear, then licked around the outer edge, and breathed into it. "Jim..." He licked the ear again, and repeated Jim's name, a little louder this time. Still no response. Blair kissed his way down to Jim's chest, and licked at each nipple before continuing downward. He licked down Jim's hard chest, taking time to explore his navel thoroughly. As he neared Jim's straining cock he was suddenly surprised to feel a warm hand encircle his own throbbing member, and turned to find Jim's eyes gazing at him--mirrors of the heat and lust that were present in Blair's. 

"Jim." His voice sounded husky, unused. "I was--" 

"Come here." Jim's voice was hoarse, raspy. "Blair..." He tugged on the younger man's arm, pulling him toward him. Blair stretched out full length against Jim, hand still pumping gently. Jim turned to face him, and lowered his mouth to Blair's. He pushed his tongue into Blair's mouth, and could taste his scent in Blair's mouth. Blair released his hold on Jim's cock and pulled away just long enough to push Jim's boxers over his hips, then off his legs. He ground his pelvis against Jim; reached his arm up to draw Jim closer, bring his mouth back against his. Their tongues moved together, rough silk and velvet, caressing each other. Jim pulled back slightly and traced an outline of Blair's mouth with his tongue, then took that full lower lip in his mouth and sucked on it. Blair groaned and snaked his hand down to Jim's ass, trying to pull the bigger man even closer. He began stroking the crack of Jim's ass, running his fingertips up and down the cleft lightly. Jim began moving his hips against Blair; pressing their erections together. They both groaned as electricity sizzled between them. Jim's hips began bucking, and he groaned into Blair's mouth as he came in hot spurts all over both of them. 

They lay entwined for a moment, allowing their breathing to slow down slightly. Then Jim flipped Blair onto his back and straddled the younger man's legs. He ran his hands up Blair's chest, pausing to savor the silky sensation of Blair's chest hair. His fingers sought out Blair's nipples, and teased the flat nubs into hard, aching points which he then soothed with his tongue as Blair whimpered wordlessly. After licking and sucking until Blair was writhing beneath him, Jim returned his attention to Blair's mouth; tasting, teasing. He alternated long and short kisses; and returned instantly as soon as he broke away. Blair's mouth was an addictive substance, one he wanted to taste over and over. 

Blair had reached down and was caressing his own cock, pumping the shaft slowly; enjoying the feel of pressure building slowly. Jim pulled away from Blair's mouth to look down at him, eyes hot with need. "I want you, Blair." 

Blair smiled, a slow, seductive smile that made Jim's stomach clench and his rapidly hardening cock twitch. "What do you want from me?" 

"I want to fuck you." 

Blair shuddered as those words came from that mouth. He reached down and began caressing Jim's cock with his other hand, felt shivers of desire rushing through his body. One hand on his own cock, one on Jim's. He glanced back up at Jim and felt as though he would catch fire from the heat in Jim's eyes. "You do, huh?" Blair lowered his eyelids slightly, affecting a sleepy look. "Ask nice." 

"Oh, Jesus, Blair. Please. I want...no, I *need* you." Jim lowered his gaze to Blair's hands, watched him stroking both of them; felt the shudder running through his body as he imagined himself inside Blair...imagined himself coming into Blair... "Please...now," He asked again, hot eyes coming up to snag Blair's. 

"Oh, God, man...I've wanted you for so long..." Blair's eyes were wide open now, and Jim could see the pupils dilated with desire. "Wait...let me get something..." 

"I've got it." Jim moved off of Blair, brushing his cock against Blair's belly and thighs as he shifted, eliciting a small moan from the younger man. He reached into the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a condom and small tube of lubricant. He turned back and gave Blair a hard, rough kiss that left them both breathless. "Oh, baby...I want you so bad--I'm gonna explode in a minute.." Jim lay back on the bed, tearing the condom open with his teeth as he did so. Blair had let go of Jim, but was still stroking his own cock, and Jim watched, mesmerized as his hand slid up and down the shaft, squeezing slightly. He reached a hand out, and took Blair's cock, replacing the younger man's hand. Gently he rubbed his thumb across the blunt tip, heard Blair's gasp as he gently probed the small fissure on the top. He took a deep breath, feeling as though he could come at any second. He removed his hand from Blair's cock, and placed it on his own. They stayed that way for a minute, Jim half-reclining, Blair kneeling next to him; stroking their cocks, staring into each other's eyes. Jim could hear their hearts thundering in his ears, heard the harsh sounds of lungs trying to draw air in. Finally, endless moments later, he took the tube of lubricant and squeezed some on his fingers; then began probing Blair's anus as the younger man stroked them both. Blair grunted in surprise as Jim thrust his finger in, and began moving it in and out slowly. As Blair relaxed and loosened around him he added another finger, then a third. Blair's breath was coming in pants now, and he started moving himself up and down on Jim's fingers, quickly gaining speed. Jim's cock tightened as he watched Blair, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Now, Blair. I want you now." His voice was harsh, raspy. "C'mon, Chief. I'm so hot for you I'm gonna die." He removed his fingers, feeling Blair's muscles tighten reflexively around him for a moment; heard Blair wail at the loss. He handed the condom to Blair, and watched in aroused fascination as he rolled it down the length of him. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever watched... Blair smoothed some lube onto Jim's sheathed cock, then swung a leg over him, and straddled his hips. "Ready, Hotshot?" He gave Jim another one of those seductive grins, and Jim felt his cock surge in response. 

"When you are, Chief." He placed his hands on Blair's waist, and watch as Blair guided his cock to the puckered entrance. 

Slowly, his hand guiding, Blair eased his body down onto Jim's cock, feeling the pleasurable, achy sensation as his body stretched to accommodate Jim's entrance. Blair groaned, "Jim...oh, man, you feel so good..." 

"So do you, Chief...uhhh, oh...yeah..." He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Blair sat down flush against him; their pelvis' touching; dark and light brown pubic hair blending together. Blair remained still for a minute, adjusting to Jim's size; then slowly began rocking above him, gradually moving faster. Jim began to move his hips, until they were moving in perfect rhythm together, Jim still guiding Blair, hands on his hips. He shifted those hands, and moved one to begin pumping Blair; he watched the other man's eyes close, felt his pulse pounding through the veins in his cock. His *own* cock was throbbing deliciously in the tight heat encasing it. Blair closed his eyes and threw his head back, savoring the sensations of Jim's cock in his ass, and Jim's hand on his cock, pumping him in time to the thrusts. He reached up and began playing with his own nipples, and heard Jim give an animal-like growl. He cracked his eyes open to see Jim staring at him, eyes hot and wild. He licked his lips, and pinched his nipples again gently. Jim moaned. 

"Like that, man?" Blair teased him. "You like watching me play with myself? Gets you hot, doesn't it?" 

"God, yes..." Jim groaned again, louder this time, as he felt Blair tighten his muscles around his already throbbing cock. "Baby, you're gonna kill me..." 

"I want you, Jim. I want you to come inside me..." He paused for effect, then whispered quietly, knowing Jim would hear him, "Fuck me." Jim gave a low growl and thrust hard into him. Blair traced one of his fingers across Jim's lips, and moaned as Jim sucked it into his mouth. Blair began moving his finger in and out of Jim's mouth in copycat motion, and felt his orgasm beginning to build as Jim sucked his finger. Jim sensed the blood moving faster through Blair's body; could sense the fluids rushing toward release, and increased the speed of his thrusts. Blair placed his hand over the hand that was pumping his cock, and squeezed. At the same time he clenched his ass tightly, and they both fell off the precipice at the same time. Blair spasmed all over their hands and Jim's stomach; Jim thrust upward one last time, and felt himself come in several long spurts. Blair fell forward onto Jim's chest, and Jim reached up to stroke the sweaty curls. They lay there for several minutes, bodies calming down, before they moved. Blair could feel Jim's cock softening inside him, and shifted to allow it to slide from his body. Jim pulled the used condom off, and turned on his side to hold Blair closer. Blair curled into the larger man's warmth, and sighed in total contentment. 

"Chief?" Jim's voice startled him; he must have dozed off. 

"Huh? Yeah, Jim?" 

"How long has that been building?" 

"I could ask you the same, man." 

"Yeah, you could. Well?" 

"You first." 

"Age before beauty?" 

Blair grinned at him. "Something like that." 

Jim sighed. "A while, I guess. You?" 

Blair nodded. "Yeah. I've wanted...you...for a while now." 

Jim looked at him, studying him. "This changes everything, you know." 

"I know." 

"I can't just do a casual fling, Chief. More importantly, I don't think I want to." 

Blair caught his breath. Was Jim saying what he thought he was? "Are you...?" 

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right." 

Blair tried to remember to breathe, but his brain was having trouble processing commands. "Okay." 

Jim's cheek twitched, like he was trying to hide a smile. "Do I have to say this first, too?" 

"Yes." 

"I love you." 

Blair let his breath out in an explosive gasp. "Oh, man...if you knew how long I've been wanting to hear that..." He gulped in some air, and swallowed. "I love you, Jim." He lay there, wrapped in Jim's arms, and grinned like an idiot. "Oh, God...I love you so much..." 

"A while, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"How long?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"I guess not." 

Silence for a minute. "You really want to know?" 

Jim nodded. 

Blair sighed. "Almost from the start, man. About the time you told Simon that you needed me with you, wanted me along." 

Jim stroked the springy curls, and twined the strands through his fingers. "All that time, and you never said a word." 

Blair looked up, blue eyes wide. "Hey, man--you seemed pretty on the straight and narrow. I didn't see you wanting to...I didn't see you wanting me like that." 

"Were you ever going to say anything?" 

"I don't know, man. What is this, twenty questions?" Blair narrowed his eyes in mild irritation. 

"Sorry, Chief. No, I was just wondering how much time we wasted." 

"*We*?" 

"Yeah. I've wanted you for a long time, too, Chief. I just wasn't sure how to say it to you. You're right, I don't have much experience with guys--nothing recent, anyway. So, I was waiting for the right time..." He glanced over at Blair, an undefinable expression in his eyes. "What happened tonight, anyway? No," He caught Blair's amused glance and waved his hand dismissively. "Not *that*. Earlier. Last thing I remember before seeing you next to me was laying down in bed to read." 

"I don't know, man. I came home, saw the light was on, and figured you were up here--I came up to ask you a question, and..." He grinned. "You looked like you had things pretty well in hand, but I decided to help." 

*That* comment earned him a quick, hard kiss. Jim raised an eyebrow at him. "Be serious." 

"Oh, I am. I was standing at the steps, and you..." He glanced down at Jim. "You called my name. I thought you were calling *to* me, but you weren't. You were zoned, man." Blair narrowed his eyes at Jim. "Fantasizing about me, weren't you?" 

Jim smiled. "Guilty as charged." 

"What were you fantasizing about?" 

Jim paused for a moment, then said in a low voice, "Fucking you." 

Blair felt a rush of heat move through him as he heard those words. "Wanna do it again?" 

Jim smiled at him, a smile that sent tendrils of heat and ice curling through his body, caused his cock to stir. "Do you?" 

"Oh, yes..." Blair groaned as he felt Jim's warm breath in his ear. 

"Good...because this time I want *you* in *me*." Jim chuckled slightly as he watched his Guide's eyes grow hot with his words. His chuckle grew more audible as he heard Blair respond, 

"I think that can be arranged." 

That was the last thing either said for awhile.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
